Determine the role of glycoprotein synthesis for the different surface membranes of the mature epithelial cells as well as attempting to clarify the intracellular source of these membrane glycoproteins. Characterization, purification and analysis of crypt cell surface glycoproteins and glycosyltransferases and compare them to villus cell surface membranes. Continue the study on the diagnostic and prognostic significance of the cancer-associated galactosyltransferase isoenzyme II. Study of the biological significance of this isoenzyme II by utilizing an animal model that has been established. The animal model will be used to test whether this isoenzyme II is important in establishing conditions favorable for tumor growth and metastases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Weiser, M. M. and Douglas, A. P. An alternative mechanism for gluten toxicity in coeliac disease. Lancet 1:567, 1976. Weiser, M. M., Podolsky, D. K. and Isselbacher, K. J. Cancer-associated isoenzyme of serum galactosyltransferase. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 73:1319, 1976.